contorqueos_dragoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rifter
}} |- ! Shield capacity | } |- ! Shield resists (EM/EXP/KIN/THERM) | 0/50/40/20 |- ! Armor HP | } |- ! Armor resists (EM/EXP/KIN/THERM) | 60/10/25/35 |- ! Capacitor | } |- ! Drones | } |- ! Cargo | } |- ! Max Speed | } |- ! Insurance Cost | } |- ! Insurance Payout | } |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: 0.8em; text-align: center;" | } |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: 1.2em; text-align: center; border-top: 1px solid #aaa;" bgcolor="#ccccff" | View Ships by Type |} =Overview= The Rifter is a fast, powerful frigate. It's very popular due to this, and rightly so. Flying a rifter is most goons' initial rite of passage into PvP. It has a 353m/s base speed, the fastest of any of the top-tier frigates. It also has a smaller sig radius (35m) than any. This makes it a pretty tricky ship to hit. It's also pretty fragile, and suffers from a lack of capacitor. Thus, mobility is key. It gets a bonus to small projectile damage, and tracking. This means setups tend to combine quick damage and up-close and personal style. Cefte killed a battleship in one. Bonuses *5% bonus to Small Projectile Turret damage *7.5% bonus to Small Projectile Tracking per level. =Fittings= Low-Skill PvP Fittings Fleet Tackling This is how your Rifter will be setup for most of the PvP ops. It allows you to tackle and do a bit of damage. This is up to date post speed-nerf. The stacking nerf on speed mods has really hit double ODs hard so a second nanofiber for increased agility is more beneficial than the little bit of extra speed a second OD gives you. '-11/08 Teantis' ;High :200mm AutoCannon I (Fusion S) :200mm AutoCannon I (Fusion S) :200mm AutoCannon I (Fusion S) :Rocket Launcher I ;Medium :1mn Microwarpdrive I :Warp Disruptor I :Stasis Webifier I ;Low :1x Overdrive I :2x Nanofiber internal structure With the new changes to warp scramblers you may want to consider putting on a best named scrambler (faint Epsilon warp prohibitor) which will allow you to scram out to 9KM and shut off MWDs. With the changes to speed you should have no problem catching HACs of any sort with even half decent nav skills. Solo PVP Rifter ;High :150mm AutoCannon I (EMP S) :150mm AutoCannon I (EMP S) :150mm AutoCannon I (EMP S) :Rocket Launcher I ;Medium :1mn Microwarpdrive I :Warp Scrambler I :Stasis Webifier I ;Low :Gyrostabilizer I or Capacitor Power Relay I :200mm Reinforced Steel Plates I :Small Armor Repairer I This setup is for solo work. It plays to the Rifter's strengths -- speed and quick damage. If things start to go south, the microwarpdrive will allow you to get outside the range of Stasis Webifiers and Warp Scramblers, and the armor tank provides a buffer so you won't instapop if you take on something bigger than you can chew. As your skills and wallet increase, consider the following modifications to the fitting above: #150mm AutoCannon II (Barrage S) instead of 150mm AutoCannon I (EMP S) -- better range and damage, higher skills and cost #Warp Disruptor I instead of Warp Scrambler I -- better tackling, higher skills #Gyrostabilizer II instead of Gyrostabilizer I -- better damage, higher skills and cost #200mm Reinforced Nanofiber Plates I instead of 200mm Reinforced Steel Plates I -- better speed and maneuverability, higher cost #Small Armor Repairer II instead of Small Armor Repairer I -- better tanking, higher skills and cost hacks0ft's inty-killing Rifter ;High :150mm AutoCannon II (EMP S; RF EMP S; Barrage S) :150mm AutoCannon II (EMP S; RF EMP S; Barrage S) :150mm AutoCannon II (EMP S; RF EMP S; Barrage S) ;Medium :1mn Microwarpdrive I :Fleeting Progressive Warp Scrambler I :X5 Prototype I Engine Enervator ;Low :Gyrostabilizer II :400mm Reinforced Steel Plates I :MAPC I So for soloing an intie in the rifter the strategy I use is usually to catch them on a gate or station undock. When they undock or warp to a gate at 0 (without backup that will kil you of course), you target them, go into web and scram range and open fire. Usually, the intie pilot will be all, "LOL a rifter!" and aggro you back before he realizes he is webbed and scramed. This also applies in some cases at a gate when they jump into a system, but you have to be careful to get in scram and web range before aggroing. If for some reason you don't catch him in web and scram range and the intie starts kiting you, don't aggro, just dock up or jump through the gate. The other method is to go 150km off a station or gate. I usually do this when the intie has backup that could kill me, but it's slow non-sniping ships that wouldn't be able to get in range fast enough to save the intie. Usually the intie will see you 150km off the station/gate and go all, "LOL a rifter" and he will start MWDing to you. When he does this, you MWD towards him. Turn off your MWD at about 25km. Both you and him will be going so fast towards eachother that it's almost impossible for the intie not to "rubber band" you in web scram range. If for some reason the intie is able to kite you, just MWD yourself to the gate or station and jump through. You have enough armor to do it with a 400mm plate. The only times I've gotten killed doing this are when the intie has backup (but in many cases I was able to kill the intie before I died too) or when going against that gallente interceptor that has drones (forgot the name). The gallente interceptor seems to outdps me if fit well. I also have all the relavent dps support skills at V. But I don't think this is a requirement to kill inties. So far, I've never had any "close calls" where I thought the extra dps from having a DPS support skill at V made the difference between me winning or losing against an intie. In most cases, I still had a good bit of tank left. Linebacker ;High :250mm Light Artillery I (EMP S) :250mm Light Artillery I (EMP S) :250mm Light Artillery I (EMP S) :Rocket Launcher I ;Mid :1mn Microwarprive I :Warp Scrambler I :Stasis Webifier I ;Low :Capacitor Power Relay I :Inertal Stabilizer I or Nanofiber Internal Structure I :Inertal Stabilizer I or Nanofiber Internal Structure I With Level III cap skills, the two Capacitor Power Relay Is allow you to run the microwarpdrive almost indefinitely. If you find yourself not connecting with the artillery when you settle into a 7km orbit, train extra levels of Minmatar Frigate for the tracking bonus to small projectile weapons it provides. PvE Fittings Neccette's 2007 Ratting Rifter This setup is outdated and will not work in Angel space. Okay, the Rifter ratting setup in the wiki is like a year and a half old so it's time for something new (trust me, i wrote it up when I was ratting in low sec). This setup will tank dual BS spawns in S-U providing you kill the support craft first. The general strategy is to warp in, kill the support then lay into the battleships. Orbit range should be set at 500m. Pulse the shield booster when you are at about 1/2 shields and turn off when you are at 3/4 shield to conserve cap. As a newbie ratting, you will not be able to break the tank of the battleships so I advise having a couple friends come along and add to the damage, however you can tank them quite easily. However this setup should be able to kill the cruiser/BC spawns in syndicate solo. The setup: ;Hi :3x 200mm AC w/ Phased Plasma :1x Rocket Launcher w/ Thorn Rockets ;Mid :1x 1mn AB :1x small shield booster :1x wildcard (i used a cap recharger, but try a passive kinetic or thermal shield hardener) ;Low :2x Gyrostabilizer :1x Wildcard (I used a nanofiber, but a CPR/cprossesor would be fine if needed) Upgrades (mostly) CPU: If you are having fitting problems use 150mm ACs which are almost as good and have lower CPU needs (you will not have a problem with Powergrid with this ship) If you still have CPU problems put a coprocessor in the spare low slot. Tanking: upgrade to a named small shield booster (C5-L is best named) or better yet, a T2 small shield booster use a passive kinetic or thermal shield hardener instead of the cap recharger to take less damage when you do get hit Damage: First upgrade is to train Weapon Upgrades to 4 (2 days of training, you will want this skill eventually anyways)and replace the gyrostabs with T2 versions. Crazy damage upgrade: skip the 3rd mid slot(just use an AB/shield booster) and stick a third Gyrostab in your extra low. However you need to use 150mm ACs or really good named gear to make everything fit Named T1 modules. These will do up to 20% more damage over standard T1 versions. Scout is the best named, Prototype is second best, but expect to pay 200,000 isk or more for each AC. Named modules also have slightly lower CPU needs so it may be easier to fit everything. Same goes for rocket launchers. Arbalest are best named and will cost quite a bit. However mid grade named RLs are common in level 1 and 2 missions so you can prolly find something better to use there. Best upgrade, T2 guns. between the specialization skill and the 20% boost over standard T1, you'll be doing good damage and may even be able to rat BS spawns solo. }| ship_name = Rifter | image_link = | image_caption= The Rifter is a very powerful combat frigate and can easily tackle the best frigates out there. It has gone through many radical design phases since its inauguration during the Minmatar Rebellion. The Rifter has a wide variety of offensives capabilities, making it an unpredictable and deadly adversary. | hislots = 4| midslots = 3| lowslots = 3| rigslots = 3| power_output = 37 MW| cpu_output = 125 tf| turret_slots = 3| launcher_slots = 2| shield = 391| shield_resists = 0/50/40/20| armor = 351| armor_resists = 60/10/25/35| capacitor = 250| max_targets = 4| drones = 0 m3| cargo = 130 m3| max_speed = 320 m/s| insurance_cost = 84,000.00 ISK | insurance_payout = 280,000.00 ISK | footnotes = Updated for Booster Patch| req1_skill = Minmatar Frigate| req1_rank = III| }} Ok, I stole this from the GF wiki, so do w/e with it, it's just a copy/paste dump =Overview= The Rifter is a fast, powerful frigate. It's very popular due to this, and rightly so. Because of this it is worth it to cross-train Minmatar Frigate III and projectile weapon skills. It has a 320m/s base speed, the fastest of any of the top-tier frigates. It also has a smaller sig radius (35m) than any. This makes it a pretty tricky ship to hit. It's also pretty fragile, and suffers from a lack of capacitor. Thus, mobility is key. It gets a bonus to small projectile damage, and tracking. This means setups tend to combine quick damage and up-close and personal style. Bonuses *5% bonus to Small Projectile Turret damage per level. *7.5% bonus to Small Projectile Tracking per level. Recommended Skill Packs *Support - Fitting 1 *Support - Navigation 1 *Support - Capacitor 1 =Fittings= Low-Skill PvP Fittings Fleet Rifter ;High :3x 200mm AutoCannons (EMP S or other close-range ammo) :1x Standard Launcher I or Rocket Launcher I ;Medium :1mn MWD or 1mn Afterburner :1x Warp Disruptor I :1x Stasis Webifier I ;Low :1x Capacitor Power Relay I :2x Nanofiber Internal Structure This is the Official Fleet Rifter handed out by our GFFrigates program. Possible substitutions are: *Salvager in place of the Standard/Rocket Launcher (after battle cleanup). *Cap Recharger in place of the Stasis Webifier (cap stability). *Warp Scrambler in place of the Warp Disruptor (close range MWD rape). Combat hostile webs by orbiting at 12km. Otherwise orbit around 7km to web and disrupt (or scramble) while remaining outside of normal smartbomb range. High-Skill PvP Fittings Rail Duke's Solo PVP Rifter ;High :3x 150mm AutoCannon I (Phased Plasma S) :Rocket Launcher I (Foxfire Rockets) ;Medium :1mn Microwarpdrive I :Warp Disruptor I :Cap Recharger I ;Low :Capacitor Power Relay I :200mm Reinforced Steel Plates I :Small Armor Repairer I This setup is for solo work. It plays to the Rifter's strengths -- speed and quick damage. If things start to go south, the microwarpdrive will allow you to get outside the range of Stasis Webifiers, and the armor tank provides a buffer so you won't instapop if you take on something bigger than you can chew. As your skills and wallet increase, consider the following modifications to the fitting above: #150mm AutoCannon II (Barrage S) instead of 150mm AutoCannon I (EMP S) -- better range and damage, higher skills and cost #Warp Scrambler I instead of Warp Disruptor I -- better tackling, higher capacitor usage #Capacitor Power Relay II instead of Capacitor Power Relay I -- better damage, higher skills and cost #200mm Reinforced Rolled Tungsten (best) or Crystalline Carbonide (second best) Plates I instead of 200mm Reinforced Steel Plates I -- better speed and maneuverability, more armor, higher cost #Small Armor Repairer II instead of Small Armor Repairer I -- better tanking, higher skills and cost Lilith's House of Laffos ;High :3x 150mm Light AutoCannon I (Phased Plasma S) :Named Rocket Launcher I (Foxfire Rocket) ;Mid :1mn Microwarpdrive I :Named Stasis Webifier I or Named Warp Disruptor I :Named Medium Shield Extender I ;Low :Named Gyrostabilizer I :Nanofiber Internal Structure I :Power Diagnostic System I Required Skills: Engineering V, Electronics V, Weapon Upgrades V, Advanced Weapon Upgrades IV, Shield Upgrades IV, Hardwiring - Zainou 'Gnome' KUA1000 ( -3% shield upgrade power needs, slot 6 implant) Commentary: There are two end-game Rifter setups: extended setups and plated setups. For solo work, plated setups are probably better because they allow you to fit both a Stasis Webifier and a Warp Disruptor. For group work, an extended setup is arguably better because you have increased staying power due to increased speed. Extended setups are good as well for people crosstraining from Caldari ships because seriously, what Caldari pilot bothers to train armor skills? Using only tech one unnamed gear, this setup just squeaks together with Engi V, Elec V, WU V, AWU III and Shield Upgrades III, but you have to drop the rocket launcher to make it all fit. With decent skills you'll be hitting for 65-70 DPS, going 3km/s and be packing 1300+ shields in a tackler with a smaller signature than an Incursus and at a bargain basement price. --Vadinho Kal'Kalagan's Rifter ;High :3x 150mm Light AutoCannon II (Barrage S) ;Mid :1x 1mn Microwarpdrive I :1x X5 Prototype Engine Enervator I :1x Warp Disruptor I ;Low :1x Micro Auxiliary Power Core :1x 400mm Reinforced Rolled Tungsten Plate I :1x Small Armor Repairer II Stole the fitting from his killmails. As an alternative, replace the Microwarpdrive with an Afterburner, add a rocket launcher, use a scram instead of a disruptor, set orbit for 6k. This set-up is not for fleets. -dan 1 With ENG V and AWU IV, you can fit three 200mm IIs with .75 grid to spare if you use a best-named AB and best named SAR ('Accommodation') instead of an ABII/SARII. A T2 rep only repairs a little more than 1hp/s faster than an Accomodation. The AB is a little worse at 120% vs 135%. I'm not sure if the little extra DPS is worth it, taking the slower tracking into account since you're probably going to be fighting interceptors with a tiny sig radius. --Phyneas If you have AWU 4 you can downgrade the SAR II for a best named, downgrade the guns to 125mm IIs, and then stick in a rocket launcher for a bit more DPS and better tracking. Or you could use a named MAPC, but that makes the Rifter become prohibitively expensive. --Walcanar When planning to kill cruisers with this, you might want to switch the disruptor for a scrambler. Even with a few rats helping me kill them, if they ctrl-q and you run out of cap, they'll warp out. Lost a few kills this way. ---- Survivable Piperunner ;High :1x Prototype Cloaking Device I ;Mid :1x 1MN Microwarpdrive :1x Medium Shield Extender, named :1x Invulnerability Field ;Low :1x Warp Core Stabilizer :1x Inertial Stabilizer :1x Overdrive Injector System or another Inertial Stabilizer The problem with traditional T1 piperunners is that they're extremely vulnerable to interdictor camps. An artillery Sabre can insta-pop a Condor or a Slasher with its alpha strike, not to mention if they have company. Here's where Rifter saves the day - again. It has a very low mass, has low and medium slots as well as decent grid to fit a tank, it has a very small signature radius, and still goes quite fast for a T1 frigate. This setup sports a Medium shield extender for 1600-1800 shields, which with a protocloak fitted still has room from an Invulnerability Field -- effectively tripling or quadrupling the hitpoints and allowing it to suck up a good few broadsides from Destroyers or Interdictors before making its escape. It goes well over 3000m/s with an Overdrive Injector or ~2500m/s without, and with two Intertia Stabilizers it aligns as fast as shuttle. A WCS allows for even more escape possibilities from enemy dictors and interceptors. The Vigil is the traditional heavier piperunner and goes faster while having the same amount of mid- and lowslots, but it has 30% lower hitpoints and doesn't have enough grid to fit a Medium shield extender. The Rifter also has a slightly lower mass and aligns faster, while boasting a smaller signature radius even with the shield extender fitted. You can also fit an Improved cloaking device, if you drop the Invulnerability Field to free up enough CPU. Bait Rifter ;High :3x 150mm Light AutoCannon II (RF EMP or PP) :'Malkuth' Rocket Launcher I (Foxfire Rocket) ;Mid :Catalyzed Cold-Gas I Arcjet Thrusters :Langour Drive Disruptor I :J5b Phased Prototype Warp Scrambler I ;Low :400mm Reinforced Rolled Tungsten Plates I :Micro Auxillary Power Core I :Damage Control II ;Rigs :2x Trimark Armor Pump :1x Projectile Collision Accelerator ''Required Skills: Engineering V, Electronics V, Weapon Upgrades V Commentary: About the best combination of DPS and EHP that you can squeeze out of a Rifter. With overheating it should get you about 115DPS with Barrage and 140DPS with faction EMP/PP/Fusion, and it has about 5800 EHP. These specific named fittings are required unless you want to downgrade to a named damage control. This build is essentially for baiting dumb interceptors. Trick them or maneuver them into web/scram range before they realize what's up and then rape them. You should be able to outlast just about anything except a good Taranis. Only downside is that you have no rep, so use this when you're near friendly or NPC space where you can dock up to repair. Category:Ships Category:Minmatar Ships Category:Frigates Category:Skillpacks